Tranquility
by ReflectiveTime
Summary: It's not that she does not want to talk. But rather, she can't. SI!OC!Fem80
1. Chapter 1

It was not that she does not want to talk. But rather, she _can't_.

Funny. Miho imagined reincarnating would give her a chance to redeem herself, where _maybe_ she can finally have a _normal_ and fulfilling life. Turns out, her second life might not be all that different from her first's.

What she got was a family that attempted to put on an optimistic and cheerful façade in front of her ( _but she could see the little cracks in their façade_ ). And she _understands_. After all, no parents would want to show their devastation and misery to their newborn baby after learning that she is _mute_.

But unlike her previous life's parents, they _never_ gave up on her. They tried to raise her like any other normal child. They persevered the harsh, pity comments that came to their way ( _"Why is your child so quiet? Don't they start speaking by now?" "Oh, uh, she has a special condition…" "She cannot speak? Oh, I'm_ so _sorry…"_ ) and they continued to believe in her. ( _"You might be mute and might not be able to communicate with people properly, but I_ know _you can do great things for the world." Those eyes with_ such _confidence and hope… She could not help but_ believe _she could._ )

All she could do in return for them was to smile and be cheerful despite any circumstances. She tried to be the light to their lives, just by smiling and attempting to hug them whenever they looked sad. They would brighten a little at the gesture, and that is _all_ it matters to her.

Therefore, despite her condition, she was happy. Maybe it is not the kind of life she expected, but it was pleasant nevertheless. It was _definitely_ much better than her previous life.

And then one day, Miho met _him_.

* * *

During her fifth year in her new life, a _familiar_ looking lady with brown hair came to their restaurant one day. _Now_ , where did she meet her before…?

"Oh, Nana! It has been a long time, isn't it?" Her mother grinned.

The lady—now revealed that her name is Nana ( _why is it so familiar?_ )—smiled in return, and replied, "Sumiko-chan! Indeed, it has been a while! I'm sorry for coming in so suddenly, but I have a favour to ask you…"

"That's alright! Oh, is that your son? Tsunayoshi, is it? Come in, come in!" Sumiko ushered them into the restaurant and let them sat on an empty table.

That name rang alarm bells in Miho's head. Tsunayoshi? As in… Sawada Tsunayoshi? The protagonist of Katekyo Hitman Reborn who is _also_ the next mafia boss of Vongola?

Suddenly, everything seemed complicated.

"… Yes, yes, I have a daughter who is the same age as your son. Miho, come meet our guests!" Sumiko called out, and Miho stepped out of her hiding corner and shyly walked towards her mother.

And then brown eyes _met_ brown eyes.

Miho groaned internally. With big doe eyes and spiky brown hair, those traits _definitely_ gave away that the child in front of her is the next-to-be Vongola Decimo. And things started to piece together. It's not that she did _not_ question her father's strikingly familiar black hair and brown eyes, or that she looked like his supposed-to-be son, _or_ the name of their family restaurant, "TakeSushi". Rather, she was too busy doing her… Own things, like being that _overly_ cheerful child so that she will not burden her parents.

"H-Hello…" Miho's train of thoughts was interrupted when Tsuna, who was still standing behind Nana, shyly greeted her with his childlike voice. "I-I is Tsuna…"

Miho cocked her head to the side, before smiling brightly and waved at him.

Tsuna blinked in confusion, and looked at Nana nervously. She crouched down and said, "Tsu-kun, Miho-chan _cannot_ talk, but treat her well, okay?"

He nodded slowly as if he was trying to process what his mother said, before he looked back at Miho in curiosity.

"Nana and I have something to discuss. Why don't you show Tsunayoshi the play room upstairs, Miho?" Sumiko asked and gestured to the stairs.

Miho nodded and grabbed Tsuna's hand ( _"H-Hieeee!")_ and dragged him to the second floor of the restaurant, where her parents created a playroom for her.

When she opened the door to the room, she was amused to see Tsuna looked around in awe. She could not comprehend the number of toys that her parents bought for her at first either because they wanted to spoil her, but she was _grateful_ for their love.

"S-So, uhm…" Tsuna stuttered. He was unsure of what to say and decided to speak whatever his mind could think of, which is, unfortunately, "W-What is you name?"

Miho sighed at the question. This will be a _long_ day.

* * *

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed the very first chapter of a story that I would never expect to have. I think a fem!Takeshi is weird enough. But to add on a self insert plus making the character mute might be kinda mind blowing. At least, to me lololol**

 **I have no idea where I want to go with this story, but I think it might be a fun ride. Probably?**

 **Tell me what you think about the story. Constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcomed as well!**

 **Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**... wow. I did not realised I spelled Tranquility wrongly until today lololol**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

For the next few months, Miho and her parents decided to attend sign language classes so that they could communicate better with one another. It was not easy at first ( _"H-How do you say this in sign language again?" "Tsuyoshi, isn't that the sign for fish?" "W-What? I thought…" She could only stare at her confused parents in amusement.)_ but they were determined to _break_ the communication barrier between them. Because of that, they now managed to communicate with one another via sign language with ease.

In the past, Miho would scribble on pieces of paper to talk to her parents, or draw if she does not know how to write down what she wanted. Therefore, Tsuyoshi and Sumiko decided to buy a personal digital assistant (PDA for short) for her so that she could communicate with other people. Remembering that… _Awkward_ situation in the playroom with Tsuna, Miho was _beyond_ grateful for her parents for buying her a PDA.

She hoped she does not encounter any more awkward moments _ever_ again because of the communication barrier.

* * *

Weeks passed by peacefully for the Yamamoto household, until the closure of the registration for Namimori Elementary School was drawing near.

That day was the _first_ time Miho ever heard her parents arguing with one another.

"—not being able to adapt—"

"Think about what she feels—"

"What makes you think I'm not? She will be lonely there and—"

"Letting her attend a local school _will_ give her a chance to have a normal life! Sumiko, please—"

 _Normal_ life. Miho scoffed. She was not sure about _that_ , since she has a father with an _interesting_ background.

 _However_ …

Miho frowned as she started to think about the Reborn! series. The rain guardian who is an _overly_ friendly baseball fanatic and supposedly "natural-born hitman" does _not_ exist in this… Alternate dimension. His replacement here is a female who is an _average_ human being who is not interested in baseball and could _not_. _Even_. _Speak_. How can she _even_ help when all sorts of troubles come in the future? Does she _even_ want to be involved with the mafia?

Miho was _envious_ of Tsuna's future relationships with his friends. They had an _unbreakable_ bond that was rarely seen in her previous life. The word "friend" was _casually_ tossed around and no one _bothered_ to keep a long lasting friendship with her previous self.

Manga and anime _might_ have given her a false and impossible image of what friendship should be, but she _longed_ for a place to belong. Maybe now it could be her chance, however she is just her _average_ self. She is _not_ the Yamamoto Takeshi who has good reflexes and senses, who can get close to almost anyone because of his friendly and approachable demeanour. Can she _even_ fit in? Does she _even_ have the strength?

There were _so_ many insecurities in Miho's mind. But she lives in the setting of where _everything_ will take place. Sooner or later, danger will come. Tsuyoshi might be able to protect them when that time comes, but she knew she couldn't count on him _forever_.

Miho nodded her head in determination, before she grabbed her PDA and stepped out of her bedroom and went towards her parents who were still arguing. She tugged both of their sleeves, which stopped them and looked at her in confusion.

"Miho, aren't you supposed to be sleeping—"

She quickly tapped in her PDA.

 _"I've decided._

 _I want to attend Namimori Elementary School."_

Sumiko's eyes widened at her declaration, before becoming anxious. "What? W-Why?"

 _"I don't want you two to continue fighting. And I'm not afraid of the world."_

Tsuyoshi stayed silent, amazed at how _unusually_ mature his daughter was. Perhaps it was _abnormal_ for a child that is only 5 (going to 6) years old could be so mature for her age, but he would like to think of it as a blessing. Indeed, he was thankful for having _such_ a _blessing_ in his life.

After a while, Tsuyoshi finally spoke, "I'll talk about it with mama. But right now, it is very late. You should sleep." He carried Miho to her bed and tucked her in to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, my _darling_ daughter." He whispered, before giving a quick peck on her cheeks and quietly closed her room door.

And soon, her soft and comfortable bed led Miho to dreamland.

* * *

"I—"

"No. It's fine."

Tsuyoshi frowned, before sitting next to Sumiko on their bed. "I understand your concerns, Sumiko. However…"

She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. She enjoyed his warmth for a while before replying, "She has already decided. But I'm still worried."

"And you said you do not have a mother hen side." He teased, which she glared at him in response.

She huffed, before she sighed once more. "It's just… I _never_ experienced this before. I'm worried beyond words. She is just… So precious to me. To _us_."

Tsuyoshi nodded and grimaced. He remembered how anxious and worried they were when they heard the shocking news of their newborn baby. They were anything _but_ prepared for it.

"However…" Sumiko reached out her hand to his, before looking at him with a smile. "We _can_ do this together, just like _always_ , right?"

Tsuyoshi blinked, before grinning back and squeezed her hand. "Of course. _Together_."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. The number of people who are interested in this story amazes me. I'm thankful that you guys are interested how this will go as much as I am! Since this is pretty much impromptu...**

 **Today's chapter dives deeper into Miho's personality, as well as getting to know the Yamamoto family as a whole! I was unsure about this chapter at first, but I honestly enjoyed typing this out, and I hope you guys enjoyed it too.**

 **Tell me what you think! Constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcomed!**

 **Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**20/03/17 — Edited the last scene. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Tap, tap, tap_

It was the New Year, and Miho could not help but be excited _and_ nervous for it. Ever since she came upon this world, she had a blast celebrating the festival with her parents and she could not wait to celebrate it with them again.

 _(Papa is one hell of a swo—_ knife _user, and it was exhilarating to witness him prepare sushi for their annual New Year picnic.)_

On the other hand, she was a bit anxious as it would be the year where she finally attends Namimori Elementary School. She was worried about many things, Tsuna included, _and_ especially the whole thing about Byakuran and parallel universes.

However she have 4 months before school starts to think and mull over what she should do, so she should be alright... As least, she _hoped_ so.

 _Tap, tap, tap_

But _of course_ , if she was _just_ feeling "a bit" anxious, she would not be staying up at 4am typing down the entire Katekyo Hitman Reborn storyline in her PDA. It was a bad habit that had been passed down from her previous life. Before, whenever she was anxious, she would stay awake and do something to occupy her mind to get rid of her anxiousness. Now was no different.

 _(Also, she did not want to get caught for knowing certain people's names, therefore, out of paranoia, she gave nicknames for all the characters. Who would_ ever _suspect a pineapple attacking the bird's nest to take the fish for world domination anyways?)_

Just as she was finishing up the finale of the story, there was knocking on the house door. Being the curious person she had always been, she silently opened her room door and peaked outside.

As Sumiko opened the door, Miho saw a woman standing there crying. Her face was wet with tears while her eyes were red and swollen. The moment the woman saw Sumiko, she latched onto her and sobbed into her chest unceasingly, hands clutching at her nightwear.

"So it is confirmed...?" Sumiko asked tenderly as she tried to comfort the woman by stroking her hair.

"Y-Y-Yes..." The woman stuttered between her sobs. "W-What am I...? H-How am I...?"

Sumiko whispered comforting words to her and guided her to a place to sit.

Just then, Tsuyoshi appeared in front of Miho's door which scared her to death.

"You should be in bed, Miho." He said wearily.

 _"What happened?"_ She asked using her PDA.

He looked conflicted for a while, before replying, "Uhh.. Someone important to Mama's friend... Uhh... Passed away..." He faltered, as if he was unsure if a 6 years old child could comprehend the concept of death.

 _"Passed away?"_ Playing the oblivious child, she tilted her head in confusion, which made Tsuyoshi more conflicted and laughed nervously.

"Uhh.. It's something I will explain to you when you are older." He replied in a strained manner, before hurriedly adding, "A-Anyways, you should go to bed. Mama and I will handle this."

With that, he ushered her back to her bed and closed the door.

There was silence in Miho's room as she stared blankly at the ceiling, her curiosity still burning inside her. She tried to reason herself that she is technically _still_ a kid, therefore it is okay to have such curiosity. However, Papa and Mama would probably not appreciate having their child eavesdrop on them. As the saying goes, curiosity kills the cat, right? But she is not... Gokudera...?

 _(In another part of the world, Gokudera sneezed and looked around suspiciously. He seriously_ and _sincerely hoped it was anyone_ _ **but**_ _Bianchi.)_

Miho blinked at the revelation. She then hopped off her bed and creeped into where the soft mutters were, which was in the kitchen room.

 _(Admittedly, she was extremely scared when she was tip toeing to the kitchen. She was 101% sure Tsuyoshi heard her footsteps, no matter how quiet she thought she was)_

"...your son..."

"...sleeping...don't want to..."

Miho reached the kitchen after what seemed forever and cupped her ear at the door.

"...not going to celebrate the New Year?"

"Of course not! We have to accompany you today." said Mama.

"I-I'm sorry for disrupting your family's time together during the New Year..." The woman—Yukako?— stuttered.

"Hahaha it's fine! Mochida-san is a great man, it would be disrespectful if we do not attend the wake." Papa said cheerfully.

Mochida?

That name sounds _awfully_ familiar...

As Miho pondered on the name, she heard some shuffling and fled back to her room.

Mochida.

 _Mochida_...

... It's probably some irrelevant character that no one cares about in the series, was Miho's final thoughts before she willed herself to sleep.

* * *

When Miho woke up, it was raining.

"Now, something very sad happened to the Mochida family, so be a good child, alright?" Sumiko chided as she adjust Miho's hairband and smoothed out her black dress one last time before being satisfied.

Miho nodded in response, which Sumiko replied with a smile and knocked on the door of the Moshida's residence. Yukako opened the door and smiled meekly when she saw the Yamamoto family.

"Thank you for coming." Yukako said and welcomed them inside. After taking off their shoes, Tsuyoshi and Sumiko said their condolences, while Miho looked around the Mochida house curiously. It was pretty similar to the Yamamoto house, however what caught Miho's eyes was a katana in gold inlay, sitting prettily on top of a shelf near the dining room. There was a hanshi that was placed on the wall beside the shelf and in it was written, 「七転び八起き」which means "Fall down seven times, stand up eight". Awe shone in Miho's eyes as she admired both the katana and the cursive words in the paper.

"Ah yes, I have not introduced you to my son yet." Yukako said, which gained Miho's attention. "He is older than your daughter but I hope they can get alon— Kensuke, there you are!"

The said boy walked towards them, and Miho's mind started to race when she spotted a miniature version of a future despicable man called Mochida... Kensu _ke...?_

"My name is Mochida Kensuke. It's nice to meet you." Mochida introduced himself politely and bowed, which earned remarks from Tsuyoshi and Sumiko about how he looked like his father.

As Mochida straightened himself and looked up, his eyes met with Miho, surprising her with his blank stare.

 _(That dull, lifeless and empty stare scared her. There was a tingling sense of deja vu at the back of her head, but she did not focus on it because that dead_ dead _ **dead**_ _look alarmed her.)_

"—take care of her, okay? Mama have something to discuss with her parents." Yukako said, which interrupted Miho's train of thoughts as Sumiko gently prodded her to Mochida.

He nodded absentmindedly and silently ushered the still dazed Miho to the backyard, afterwards he plopped himself down on the wooden floor and gazed at the clouded sky. He lost himself in his own thoughts, and seemed to forget about the person he was supposed to take care of.

Miho blinked at the silence and stared at Mochida Kensuke curiously. None of his cocky and arrogant attitude was there— albeit he was probably only about 7 years old. But he was quiet, and while Miho is used to silence like this, she found it a bit unnerving, considering the person he _might_ grow up to be in the future.

Therefore, with a resolve in her mind, she tapped on Mochida's shoulder which got his attention, and typed on her PDA.

 _"Hello, my name is Yamamoto Miho. It's nice to meet you."_

There was confusion evident in his eyes before it dawned on him as he remembered what his mother said about her and replied, "It's nice to meet you too."

... She could hear crickets at the background, but determination continued to fill her.

 _(That gaze seemed to haunt and frightened her. But she does not_ exactly _know why. She just know she **need** to do something and out of impulsiveness she just—)_

 _"I'm here for you."_

His eyes widened at her abrupt words, and was astonished. They only knew each other a few seconds ago!

 _(How dare this little kid—!)_

"You are joking, right?" He scoffed. "We only met today, how can you possibly even understand? And you are younger than me!"

Miho felt offended for a moment, but she quickly brushed it off.

 _(Her previous life understands it perfectly well.)_

She decided to pout in response instead, and with a sudden surge of courage she never knew she had, she hugged Mochida.

He spluttered in shock and was unsure of what to do, but out of bewilderment, decided to stay quiet and enjoy the comfort.

 _(It was a strange and foreign feeling. But it made him feel emotional, and he did not know why. His emotions started to overwhelm him and he_ broke _down.)_

The silent, grieving cries were left unheard, covered by the harsh sound of the raindrops pattering onto the rooftop and the ground, as though helping the broken boy to weep and wail out in despair.

And Miho just stayed there, stroking his head as though she is the older one, and stayed with him throughout her visit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Thank you_."

* * *

 **OMAKE — In the TYL universe**

Kensuke and Miho were cloud gazing together outside the Vongola Headquarters, enjoying the _rare_ moment of peace and quiet when Kensuke broke the silence.

"Hey, Miho?"

Miho turned to look at him and tilted her head in wonder.

"Remember when we first met, where you abruptly decided to hug me?" He asked, and she nodded in response. "Funny enough, I still remembered it vividly although I was very young back then." He chuckled, and continued, "Despite that, I could still remember and feel the comfort. It felt like a turning point. As you know, my mother rarely gave me hugs."

Miho then opened her arms wide, and Kensuke's expression became offended jokingly. "I am already a _manly_ man, stop that."

She replied with a giggle, which made him sighed and smiled at her antics. He gazed back to the sky, and wondered out loud, "Sometimes I really wonder what would I be like if you were not there with me on that day."

Miho blinked and without his notice, smiled mysteriously.

 _(She wonders about that as well.)_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the extremely late update! Lots of things happened and there will be irregular updates. I hope you guys enjoyed this story so far though!**

 **Tell me what you guys think about this chapter. It was quite fun to write this, honestly.**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
